The Good Life
by T. Vincente
Summary: Kurt/Dave future fic inspired by 3x14 'On My Way'; originally posted on Tumblr .    A peek into the Hummel-Karofsky household, 10 years from now...


Dave squinted into the bathroom mirror then turned his head to the side and squinted some more.

"I swear, our next house is going to have a double vanity in the master bath," Kurt said, hip-checking Dave until he moved over enough for Kurt to reach his moisturizer. "I'm not sure when it happened, but I think you have officially become more vain than me."

"Huh," Dave grunted, preoccupied. He reached up and ran his fingers through his short hair, pausing over the crown of his head with an exploratory touch. "You were right, you know."

"I'm always right," Kurt agreed. His eyes met Dave's in the mirror. "What was I right about this time?"

"You said I would be bald by the time I was thirty and look at this." He bent over a bit and turned to show Kurt the back of his head.

"Look at what?"

"This!" Dave said, touching the spot at the back of his head where the hair had thinned. "I have a fucking bald spot, Kurt!"

"Oh my god, and you accuse _me_ of being a drama queen." He bent over and planted a kiss to the top of Dave's head. "You do not have a bald spot."

"I do."

"You _don't_," Kurt insisted. He reached up and ran gentle fingers over the spot in question before slipping his hand down to cup Dave's face and pull him up for a quick kiss. "And you're not thirty," he said with a grin. "Not until next week anyway. Between now and then, maybe try to keep Benny from pulling your hair when you're letting him ride on your shoulders and you should be fine."

"Great."

"What?"

"You're just making fun of me now."

"I'm not!"

"You're not taking me seriously."

"I am!" Kurt put down the tube of moisturizer and turned to face Dave. "Come here," he said, slipping his arms around Dave's waist and pulling until they were pressed together. "Okay, so your hair's getting a little thin in back. Just a _little_," he added quickly at Dave's stricken expression. "Have you looked at me lately? All the moisturizer in the world isn't keeping these," Kurt fingered the light lines at the corners of his eyes, "from showing up. We're getting older, Dave, and that's _okay_. As long as we're getting old together, right?"

Dave smiled and ran a finger down the side of Kurt's face. "_You're_ still the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my entire life," he said, and his voice contained an awe, an adoration that made Kurt's heart give a little jump and beat faster.

"David," Kurt breathed, and snuggled closer. "How can you _not_ understand that I still feel the same way about you?"

One eyebrow twitched upward and Dave gave a wry smile. "You thought I was chubby back then."

"How many times am I going to have to apologize for that?" Kurt said, pinching Dave's waist when he laughed. "I never really thought you were all that chubby. Burly, maybe," he said with a smile. His eyes half-closed, he reached up to trace the soft whorls of hair on Dave's chest. "Broad," he added with a whisper and nuzzled his face there before pressing his lips against Dave's still shower-warm skin.

They kissed and Kurt's hand slipped from Dave's waist, down, until he was cupping Dave's rear. He gave it a hearty slap and said, brightly, "And you have the juiciest ass. It's _glorious_," grinning when Dave gave a startled, pleased laugh.

"You also said I sweat too much."

Kurt's smile turned lecherous. "The only time I notice you sweating is when we're having marathon-grade sex. Trust me, I have no complaints."

Dave laughed and tugged Kurt closer. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." Kurt stood on tip-toe and kissed Dave's nose. "In fact, let me go put Benny in bed, read him a story, and get him settled, and then you can give me the chance to show you just how much your sweating _doesn't_ bother me." Kurt got as far as the door before Dave's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Kurt," he called out. At Kurt's questioning smile, he said, "I'm _so_ happy right now."

Dave watched as memory and understanding flooded Kurt's face, watched Kurt blink rapidly a few times and swallow hard before answering with a tremulous smile, "Me too, baby." Kurt took a deep breath and his smile grew huge. "I'll be right back."

Dave smiled. Life was good.


End file.
